


in another life

by SimplyFandomTrash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, At Least None In This Universe, F/M, NO DEATH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyFandomTrash/pseuds/SimplyFandomTrash
Summary: They have another life to live





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally posted on my Wattpad, (Melissa_Allan) so I'm not stealing it or anything, so please don't freak out.

**In** **another** **life** , she would've stayed away from him because she knew how bad, how dangerous, how _cruel_ he could be.  
 **In** **another** **life** , she would've clawed and screamed at him for trying to find comfort in her, because he had done worse things when she had tried to find comfort in him.  
 **In** **another** **life** , she would've ran and ran and _ranandranandranandran_ when he reached out for her in desperation.  
**In another life** there's no way she would be concerned for his welfare because in another life he had _clippedherwings_ and _madeherscreamuntilherthroatbled_.

 

 

This was not that life.

 

 

**In this life** , she was pure, innocent and he hadn't torn her apart and tainted her soul and _rippedoutherheartwithhiswords_.  
**In** **this** **life** , she found him curled into himself on the streets, bloody and broken and animalistic and her soul _SCREAMED_ at her to help.  
 **In** **this** **life** , he held her painfully tight to himself as he wept into her shoulder mumbling about the dealers and the rats and the other beggars that couldn't get away and the screams that he could still hear.  
 **In** **this** **life** , she had brought him to her house and cleaned his face and shaking body and coaxed him to eat something because she could see his skeleton through his skin.  
 **In** **this** **life** , he, a king in another life, couldn't sleep alone so he crawled into her bed _whimperingandsobbing_ so the bird queen of another life held him until his breaths calmed and he was lulled into a deep sleep in her arms.

**In** **another** **life** , she would've held the pillows to his face until his arms stopped flailing, until his legs stopped kicking, until _hischeststoppedrisingandfalling_.  
 **In** **another** **life** , she would've given him a thimble, her hidden kiss, a last kiss to his cold, dead lips and then drove a knife through her chest because _sheloveshimandhateshim_ and couldn't live with him but couldn't live without him and the day he stopped breathing was the day she would die from relief and a broken heart _**becauseshewouldneverbefreefromhim**_.

**In this life,**  she simply squeezed him and kissed his forehead, faintly humming a lullaby that she had sang for him many times before in a different life.

Yes, what a cruel fate she had in another life. But in this life, this _wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong **right** wrong_ life that _WASN'T_ _TRUE_ but _WAS_ , that didn't feel right until he came, but then felt right in wrong ways, she could be with him.

The bird queen that hates the boy king but loved him too much to breathe when he had stopped doing so. The bird queen could be with her boy king because this was a different life and she had dropped his crown and he had broken hers and they had grown up and this time he couldn't escape it.

This time he didn't have a crown, he had his heart. This time he hadn't _rippedhisheartout_ because f e e l i n g anything towards his bird would ruin the plans and his crown would snap. In this life, he was a man and she was a woman and their souls had been intertwined and he liked it because he was _NORMAL_ and could _FEEL_ and she was _PURE_ and could _HELP_.

In another life, they would cry or rage because they would never be together because F A T E hated them and arranged their story to fail from the beginning.  
In this life, they had no idea about how they would affect one another and Fate was making up for everything and they would fall easily and fast.

**In** **this** **life** , Wendy-Bird and Peter Pan could love without regrets, and in another life they had wished but his time was ticking and the sand was flowing and when the sand ran out and the dagger punctured him and his heart stopped beating and he couldn't breathe so she stopped too.

In this life, they could work because they had grown up.

**In this life** _, they could work without Neverland and pirates and Lost Boys and adventures and cages and a brother that wasn't a brother and a time limit and a heart of a believer and a crocodile and a tribe and a ship and a pixie and a skull rock and a hidden heart and a_ **THIMBLE**.

.

In this life, even if they weren't aware, all they needed was each other.

Just a writer named Wendy Darling and a beggar named Peter Pan.


End file.
